Over the years, there have been numerous designs created to assist the breeders of hogs with farrowing and nursery management. Unless the farrowing and nursery management procedures are controlled, production of hogs can be adversely affected due to stress and disease during the farrowing stages. Also, it is not uncommon for baby pigs to be crushed by the sow when she lays down for feeding.
There have been created various farrowing crate and pen designs which divide an area of confinement into a farrowing area, a free stall area, and a creep area. These pens are designed to confine the sow in a farrowing area while still allowing the sow additional space in which to move around while providing creep areas for the baby pigs until they are weaned. Farrowing crates and pens of known designs include side finger bars which confine the sow with the finger bars allowing the baby pigs access to the farrowing area to feed. Farrowing pens of known design provide for adjustment of the side finger bars by allowing them to swing upwardly about a horizontal axis. This type of adjustment has worked satisfactorily and has allowed for introduction of the sow prior to farrowing with maximum space in the free stall area until signs of farrowing occur. The sow can then be confined in the farrowing area. However, with movement of the side finger bars limited to pivotal movement about a horizontal axis, expansion of the farrowing area during the post-farrowing period is very limited.
There is therefore a need for an improved farrowing pen and crate which allows for maximum adjustability in the areas within the crate without increasing the building space required. Any such adjustability should be simple and easy to accomplish and without adversely affecting in any way the various stages of farrowing and weaning.